The Death of a Girl
by Dmitra
Summary: This is a story of Graverobber and Shilo together after the opera. First fic, hope you enjoy. Rated M for later chapters.
1. After the Opera

**Hi guys, this is my first fic, so I hope you like it. I'm working on the second chapter, so please just bear with me. Please review my work, let me know what you want with it so I don't disappoint. **

* * *

So many things were happening. The truth of the betrayal of her father, Rotti killing her father, Luigi helping in that attempt, Mag's death and revealing to Shilo that she was her Godmother, and the realization that the world was not a fairy tale world, found out from Graverobber. She was still caked in their blood. She smelled of blood and garbage, because of her inability to find her way home. "Where am I?" She asked herself.

She was in an alleyway that was heavily graffitied and had Zydrate Addicts Meeting posters plastered on the walls of the buildings surrounding her. The dumpster she was sleeping in was like all of the others; some foul liquid covered the bottom, and on top of the liquid were bags of trash on which Shilo slept. The dress she had on was caked in blood and trash, her wig she had thrown away because of its state of disgustingness.

As she laid there in the trash, she heard footsteps. She tensed, ready to defend herself at a moment's notice. She had picked up a sharp piece of metal she found next to a broken down car. She wrapped a part of the metal with some cloth she picked out of a dumpster she had slept in the night before. She brought it closer to her chest more as a tome of safety rather than a weapon. As the footsteps drew closer, she could hear singing, its tone deep and clear. "Goth opera, blood saga…." Is what Shilo heard before it drew too close for comfort.

As the voice drew to what Shilo thought was even with the dumpster she was currently making her home, she heard a rushed word and then felt a huge body crush her. She yelped in surprise as the body fell on her, and as he started to get up she poked him with her metal shank. He froze, and barely breathed.

* * *

He had already sold out of Zydrate for the night and was winding through the alleys of the dark city toward his favorite grave yard. As he was walking through another alley not far from his target, he saw the flash of a GeneCo cop go in front of the alleyway. "Shit!" He whispered to himself, then –luckily – he was just passing by a dumpster so he threw the lid open and jumped into it, shutting the lid as quietly as possible.

Then he felt the knife in his back; he thought he had landed on trash, but now that he paid attention, it was moving. He felt like he wasn't breathing, which was probably true. But either way, he heard the boots of the GeneCo cops passing by the dumpster, and finally disappearing. He let out a breath he thought he'd been holding, and then eased off of the moving trash. "What are you doing here?" Came a cold voice from under him. "I'm getting up." He replied to the still disembodied voice.

He stood up slowly and opened the lid a fraction, just enough to see out of. When he thought the alleyway safe for him, he opened the lid fully and revealed a small, pale bald girl of about 14 in the dumpster with a piece of metal wrapped in cloth. He was a bit startled to see all of the blood all over her, and he also noticed that she smelled like she had taken a bath in blood.

He was even more surprised as he realized who was in the dumpster. _"Kid? Am I hallucinating?" _He thought as he stared at the small girl. She stared back at him with distrust and hurt in her eyes, and then he realized he should say something. "Kid, what are you doing here?"

* * *

She heard footsteps start toward the dumpster then they disappeared, and as they vanished the person on top of her whooshed out a breath he'd been holding in. She regarded him coldly, "What are you doing here?" "I'm getting up." She heard him say, a bit of cautiousness and sarcasm thrown in with the words. She felt him get off of her slowly, probably in fear of the shank. She removed it and held it to her chest again.

She saw him open the lid a bit, then opened it fully. He gaped at her as she stared at him, not completely trusting him. Then, when she was about to look away, he said, "Kid, what are you doing here?" Then she recognized him. He was the one who saved her in the festival, who showed her that life was not a fairy tale, but a drug induced coma to some, to others a nightmare, and to those who lived neither a fun-filled adventure.

"I-I'm trying to sleep in a dumpster. I'll ask again, what are you doing?" She was pretty sure that she looked pretty unsure of herself. "I was going to go collect some more Zydrate, but…" At this point his face turned from shocked to slightly pissed. "…since that fucking Amber is running GeneCo I can't go anywhere without diving in and out of sight trying to dodge her fucking cops." He had a very sour look on his face. "Mmm. Where are you going? Could you help me get home?" She asked.

* * *

_"Could you help me get home?" _Those words stung him for some reason. "Sure, I'll help you get home. Follow me, and if I tell you to do something, do it." He had a million little thoughts running through his head. _"Why am I helping her, why is she out here, why is she not dead yet, how did she get here, why is she still caked in blood, how could nobody have noticed her?" _These were some of them to name a few. Not to mention the fact that when she got out of the dumpster her dress pulled up and made her look older than 14. Which, he didn't know how old she was either. "Kid, how old are you?" He asked her as he led her through another alleyway about two blocks from his grave yard.

"I'm seventeen." She said behind him. _"Yes, almost of age, not that it matters much." _"Shut up!" He had actually answered himself. Once they got to the grave yard he pointed her in the right direction he started to veer off in another direction. "Wait, where are you going?" She asked him, and he found that she was tugging at his sleeve. He also found that he was tall enough to look down her dress. _"Not much cleavage there eh?" _He was really getting annoyed at his thoughts.

"Please, will you stay with me tonight?" She practically begged him. She had the biggest eyes, the saddest ones too. He couldn't blame her though; she'd spent her whole life stuck in a bedroom, with her father poisoning her, and the only other place she could go was her mother's tomb. _"What a great life." _He thought to himself, the words drowning his brain in sarcasm.

* * *

"I'm seventeen." She said. She heard him talk to himself and decided not to say anything, she wouldn't press her luck. Once to the grave yard he pointed in a direction and told her to scamper off. She didn't want to be alone in that house all alone. Not with her new knowledge of the world and her father. So she tugged on his sleeve a little and asked him if he'd stay with her tonight. She knew it was foolish; she knew he could do with her what he wanted, but at that moment she didn't care, she just wanted someone there with her to break her loneliness.

He turned back to her sharply, and looked at her like he would break her arm if she kept touching him. "I-I'm sorry. I just don't want to be alone again tonight." She looked up at him and he said to her, "As you wish, Kid. But can you find your way back?" He flashed her a cruel grin, and began to walk towards her house. She let him in, then noticed the way he smelled. She was just about to ask him to take a shower when she realized that she smelled worse. The stench of Mag's and Nathan's blood mixed with garbage made her stink something awful.

She turned a little pink, then turned away from him as he moved into the house behind her. She shut the door and looked around, feeling loneliness, anger, and sadness fill her. She started to cry silently. As she turned to go up the stairs, she tripped and would've fallen if not for Graverobber. He held her up and let her get her balance again, but she saw the look on his face as he saw her tears. He looked like he was in pain, but it was gone before she knew it and was replaced with a look of annoyance. "Are you going to be able to stand without me getting blood all over my beautiful hands?" He asked this, even though Shilo noticed that his fingernails were even more grimy then she was, and he smelled almost as bad.

"Yes, I think so." Shilo didn't even have the energy to say something witty, as she was just realizing that she hadn't eaten since the opera 3 nights ago. As they made it up the stairs she could practically feel his gaze on her butt. "Would you please stop staring?" She turned to look over her shoulder a bit. "I'm staring at the stairs Kid, shut up." He replied, although he did sound defensive. Shilo giggled to herself.

* * *

He walked into the house taking everything in; the fireplace, the stairwell, and the pictures of Marni, Shilo's mother. As she started up the stairs, she almost fell. He caught her and tried to hold her up long enough to get her balance. Then, he saw her tears. They sent a rift into his heart, they made him want to protect her, not that she would let him of course. He noticed that he was looking at her funny and changed the look on his face to annoyed. "Are you going to be able to stand without me getting blood all over my beautiful hands?" He knew this would get her out of her mood a little, but all she said was, "Yes, I think so."

She looked so frail and tired, and for some reason incredibly delicious. It didn't help that her going ahead of him gave him a perfect view of her ass. "Would you please stop staring?" This caught him off guard. _"Does she have eyes in the back of her fucking head?" _He thought to himself. He replied to her, "I'm staring at the stairs Kid, shut up." He heard her giggle and thought that he must sound like a fool.

As they got to her room, he saw the plastic sheets around her bed, the medical supplies, her bug collection, and many stuffed animals. He also noted that she had one hell of a view of the city. He noticed the stench of blood again, and looked at Shilo. With better light you could see that she was covered in trash as well as blood, and her smell was worse than his. "Kid, would you go take a shower? I don't want to stay with someone covered in blood." He had an amused look on his face. She nodded, grabbed some clothes out of the dresser, and headed to across the hall to where her bathroom was.

He heard the water turn on, heard the heavy blood drenched dress hit the floor, then her sigh and the shower curtain closing. He waited there on her windowsill for almost an hour before she came out in her new clothes, looking magnificent. He was slightly perturbed at her gown, which was almost too short for her own good, her black shoes, and (though he couldn't help himself) he noticed most of all that she did not have a bra on. He was curious if she had any underwear on as well. He realized he was staring at her, so he turned toward the window. "You have a good view of the city, pretty different from down there huh?"

* * *

As she made her way to the shower, she felt shame filling her. She always thought she looked pretty decent, but now she wondered if she looked worse then she felt. She shut the door, got undressed and looked in the mirror. Her eyeliner was smeared, she had blood caked on her, and trash clung to the places her clothes didn't cover. She looked disgusting. She sighed and started to cry again, and washed and washed and washed until her bathroom smelled like her bodywash instead of the trash and blood.

She put her nightgown on, along with some underwear and gathered her other clothes up. She threw her dress in the trash, then tied off the garbage bag to keep the stink down. As she walked out, she saw Graverobber sitting on her windowsill watching the city. He looked her up and down, and said that she had an amazing view of the city. "Pretty different from down there huh?" Shilo nodded, and thought of the dumpster. "How in the hell do you live in a dumpster?" She put her clothes in a little hamper, then sat down on her bed, feeling the plastic around it.

Graverobber came over and said, "It's pretty simple, you make sure not to touch the liquid, make sure most of the bags are closed, and you sleep; and how do you sleep in this plastic box of a bed?" He fingered the plastic. "I would rather it be taken down, but I don't want to mess my bed up." She stared in horror as he ripped off all of the plastic, then threw it out of the window and into the graveyard below. He came back over and tried to sit down on her bed. "No, you smell terrible, and you just ripped it up. Give me your clothes once you get undressed and I'll wash them for you, then you can sit down." Shilo pointed toward the shower.


	2. Doing the Laundry

He tried to sit next to her, but she stopped him. "No, you stink horribly. Go take a shower and let me wash your clothes and I'll let you sit down." He saw her point towards the shower, but he refused. "I can see that you want to see more of me?" He snickered at her. "You stink, your clothes stink, and I would rather you take a shower before sleeping in my room. Besides, don't you want to clean up a little?" She gave him a smile then pointed to the bathroom again. "Fine." He said grudgingly.

First he took off his shoulder bag, then out of spite he stripped off his coat and threw it at her. Next he took off his shirt and belt, then his shoes and nasty socks, and finally his pants. She wore a face of shock and wonder, and he was curious of whether or not she had ever seen a man like this before. He turned around and headed toward the bathroom, but at the door he stopped and asked, "Are there any more clean towels in here?" "Yes." She replied. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

He started to sing as he stepped into the hot water. He had to admit, it felt pretty good. Then about ten minutes later he heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" He asked. He heard the door open and when he looked, he saw some men's body wash on the sink basin. He smiled a bit, took the body wash and took a rather long shower. By the time he was done, he walked out with a towel around his middle, no make-up, and some of the hair dye washed out. "Wow." Shilo said, apparently surprised again by his appearance. "Kid, where are my clothes?" He inquired to her, and she replied, "They're in the washer, do you want some of my dad's clothes?"

By now he was kind of uncomfortable. He nodded, then caught her as she made her way out of the room. "On second thought, I'll just stay like this until my clothes are done." He sat down on the bed, then picked up his bag and started rifling through it. He pulled out some make-up, then when back to the bathroom to put it on. While he was doing this, Shilo watched him with fascination. "Like the view Kid?" His towel had slipped off and she was staring at him. "Umm, n-no, I j-just..." And with that she went to the hall and down the stairs to make some food. He laughed to himself as he finished, then laid on the bed.

* * *

As he walked out, she was astonished. "_Wow, he looks really good without all of that stuff on... I wonder if I could just touch him... "_ She thought. "Wow." Was all she said though. "Kid, where are my clothes?" She kind of choked here, "They're in the washer, do you want some of my dad's clothes?" "_Phew, I saved my ass that time."_ She saw him nod so she made her way out, but just before she went out the door, he grabbed her arm and stopped her. "On second thought, I'll just stay like this until my clothes are done." She had no words for this so she just watched him go back to her bed and rifle through his little pack. She was curious of what he was doing, so she followed him to the bathroom.

As she watched, he put on the pale base stuff, then as he started on his eyes, she saw something shift then fall. When she looked, his manhood seemed like it was peeking around his leg at her. "_Oh great Shilo, start staring and you'll make a fool of yourself."_ She noticed a change then heard his voice. "Like the view Kid?" "Umm... n-no I j-just..." She heard herself say, then decided that was a very good time to go try to make food. She went to the hall and down to the kitchen. "_Well, good job, you made a fool of yourself, what did I tell you?"_ "Shut up!" She actually answered herself. "_Even better, now you're answering yourself, and it's all because he's here..._" She smiled to herself at the thought of Graverobber. She had a dark attraction to him that she couldn't explain at all.

She then turned her attention to the kitchen where she was standing. There were cupboards and shelves on the wall right in front of her, to her right was the stove, microwave, toaster and stuff like that, then to her left was a huge refrigerator which was half fridge and half freezer. After she looked through the fridge, she went to the cupboards and shelves. She saw some bread, and in the fridge she saw the other things necessary to make sandwiches. She grabbed everything that she could and put it all on a counter.

Right as she was done making the third sandwich, she heard the washer machine go off. "_Ugh."_ She thought, then went to put his clothes in the dryer. As she was making her way there, she heard a scuffle and saw a big shadow that disappeared behind the staircase. "Graverobber." She whispered. She walked over slowly and jumped to where she saw the shadow disappear, then shouted BOO!. There was Graverobber, towel still wrapped around his middle, grinning like a little school boy.

* * *

"_Damn, she found me. All well, that's what you get when you try to stay decent for a lady."_ He thought as he looked up at her. He had made it almost all the way down the stairs when his towel almost fell. So he grabbed it and jumped over the railing to crouch in the shadows next to the entryway to her mother's tomb. "So, where are my clothes?" He asked sheepishly. "I was just making my way to them, until you made your little hide and seek game." She slid out a small smile for him. "If you would like, I could show you to where your clothes are." She started off in her original direction, not looking back. "_Well, kudos to me for fucking that up._" He frowned to himself then followed her. She went to a door on the other side of the stair well that led downstairs into a basement type room.

The room was small but effective, with white walls and modest stained woodwork around everything. It was quite pretty, although not his style. It had a small mattress in a corner with stuff on top of it; in the corner to the right front of them sat a washer and dryer, along with a little hamper for clean clothes. She pulled his coat out first, then threw everything else in the dryer. She hung it up on a wire rack. "What the hell are you doing that for?" He asked, he was fairly confused. "The coat says to do it, the rest doesn't." He still didn't get it, but he didn't care much. "How long will it take for me to get my clothes back?"

"Well, your other clothes will take about 45 minutes, but your coat will take about a day, maybe more." "_Oh my god, did she do this on purpose? Just to keep me here? What the fuck is going on?_" He didn't know that she was just pulling his leg on the coat. He saw the little grin on her face, and blanched. He guessed his thoughts played out on his face, for she then said, "You know, it will actually take about an hour." She flipped a switch and a ventilator came on. He was extremely annoyed. He decided to teach her not to play with him like that, so he tried to scare her. He snarled, then advanced and reached her in a quick stride. He grabbed both of her wrists, pushing her up against the wall. "Now, why don't you explain to me, why are you making me out to be a fool?" He hissed into her ear.

* * *

She thought it funny, apparently he didn't. His face went from flustered and confused to annoyed and pissed. "_Oh no. He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me."_ Shilo thought as he crossed the distance between them in one stride. As he grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall, his towel fell off once again. She couldn't help but notice his manhood rubbing against her leg. He hissed, "Now, why don't you explain to me, why are you making me out to be a fool?" She could only whimper a little. She'd never been handled this roughly before, and she was scared. "_He could do anything he wanted to to me, and I can't do a thing. Why did I let him in?"_ She tried to fight back by throwing herself forward, but all that did was bring her closer to him; she was pressed against his body struggling to get free.

"Let me go! It was only a joke, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." She broke down in tears while yelling, then suddenly tried to sit down, but instead fell on top of Graverobber. "Please, please, d-don't..." She whimpered more, and finally he let go of her wrists. She lay there on top of him for a while, and after about 10 minutes, the bulge she felt on her pelvis went away. Next she was nudged off of him so she could see him stand up and put the towel back on. "I'm sorry. But just remember Kid, you are powerless to stop me." He flashed her a grin, but she took it as a warning to never joke again. The dryer clicked to tell them it was on its last cycle.

As she sat there on the dryer waiting for it to get done, Graverobber was looking through the things on the mattress and had apparently found something that caught his interest. It was an old Zydrate gun, old and rusted. "Why is this in your house?" "I don't know. Maybe my dad used to use it for his 'patients'." She did little air quotes on patients, and then went back to staring at the floor. He chuckled a bit. "What?" She snapped. "It's nothing." He said, but when he looked at her, his face was full of sympathy. She sighed. The dryer went off, and she jumped off of it to open it. He appeared directly behind her and grabbed right above her hips. She gasped, but liked the feeling of his hands on her.

* * *

She started to struggle, and he didn't like that. Then before he knew it, they had fallen over and she landed on top of him. He couldn't help it, she felt so amazing. Her smell, the feel of her skin, the lack of hair, her nightgown and the fact that he found out whether or not she was wearing underwear or not. She was. He realized that he was still holding her wrists, and heard her pleas, which tore at him and made him feel sorry for what he had done. He also found that he had a nice hard-on going. "_Damn it, you just tried to assault her and all you can think about is getting into those underwear you're obsessed about?"_

He felt horrible for it, but finally it went away and he slid her off of him so he could get the towel back. "I'm sorry, but just remember Kid, you are powerless to stop me." He grinned at her to maybe ease her unease, but all she did was look at the floor and jump up on top of the dryer. She sat there, so he decided to rummage through their stuff. To his surprise, he found an old, crappy Zydrate gun. "Why is this in your house?" "I don't know. Maybe Dad used it on his 'patients'." He found this really funny for some reason. As he chuckled, he heard her snap at him. It startled him, so he just said, "It's nothing." But he found it sad. He looked at her, and her at him, and he felt real sympathy for her. He wanted to protect her from everything that had been done to her, and everything that will happen to her.

She sighed, and at that exact moment the dryer buzzer went off. She jumped off of the dryer, opened it, and bent over to get inside of it. He saw her underwear, and his hard-on came back to him. His thoughts were focused only on that at the moment, so he set the gun down and walked up behind her. He noticed that her underwear were simple white silk like material, and they had a little lace bordering them. He set his hands above her hips, and he heard her gasp. He liked it, so he backed her up, and turned her to face him. "Shilo..." He whispered into her ear, then bit the earlobe. She gasped again, then whispered his name back. It made him even more hard. He pulled her close and felt her body on his, and again the towel dropped.


	3. Collapsing the Tables

**Sorry guys, I know it's been a while since I've written, but man have I been busy. I'm also sorry to report that this is a stupidly short chapter but I came upon a little writer's block. So please review and tell me what I need to do to make it longer, I'm always open to constructive critisism, the big word being constructive. Thanks, and hope you enjoy. **

* * *

She felt the towel drop and felt the heat of his body on hers. She gasped and thought, "_Wow, I like this feeling_". She put her hands up around his neck and looked up into his face. He was looking down with a look of pure lust, she could literally feel his eyes roaming her body. He was much taller than her, so she had to go up on her toes to bring her face to his. She felt his breath on her neck and just then she collapsed. She cried out and hit the floor hard, causing her knees to scrape the floor and start to bleed, and her hands to slap the floor.

"Kid!" She felt him trying to help her up, but her body wouldn't move. She felt paralyzed, and felt the pain in her knees and hands. Her head was pounding and she was fighting to breathe. "Grafffe... robb..." She managed to say before she blacked out.

* * *

He was so close to her, the smell of her body wash, the feel of her skin, and her lips scant centimeters from his. He leaned into her, and felt her collapse beneath him. He heard her cry out and saw her go down, and knelt beside her. Her eyes were wide, and her breathing ragged. "Kid!" He yelled, trying to get her attention, anything to help her. _"Oh god, what's wrong with her?" _He thought frantically. He grabbed her arms and tried to pull her up, but she felt like lead and her condition was getting worse.

He heard her trying to say his name, but he couldn't help her. _"What do I do? What do I do?" _He asked himself over and over. The bracelet on her wrist was beeping about her blood pressure, and he ripped it off. "Damn thing!" He cried as he threw it at the mattress in the corner. "Damn it damn it damn it..." He mumbled, then started to haul her into his arms and up to her room. It seems that lugging bodies around makes a man have freakish body strength.

Once he got her to her room he gingerly laid her on her bed and went back down to the kitchen to get a glass of water for her to drink when she came to. When he hurriedly came back with the glass, she was awake, but didn't have her wits about her. He could see the confused look on her face, and the fear in her eyes, and he felt even more sad than before. "Oh Kid..." He walked forward and set the glass down on her bedside table, then sat down on the bed. Only then did he realize that he was still naked.

* * *

When Shilo woke up, she was alone in her room with a cold sweat covering her body and her heart pounding. "What happened?" She thought. Then she saw Graverobber walk in naked and couldn't help but be puzzled and afraid. She half heard what he said, and saw him walk towards her and set down some water. She looked at him and touched him lightly on the chest. "Graverobber." She said; it seemed to set everything into focus.

She saw him look down and she could see the blush beneath his make-up. _"Oh my god, why is he still naked?" _She asked herself. They sat there in awkward silence for about a minute, then Shilo shifted and reached for the glass of water and drank greedily. "You know," She said, looking into the cup, "this happened to me right after the opera. I walked out into the street and saw all of the people, and then I ran, and I didn't know where I was going." She looked up at him, and couldn't help but have a tear roll down her face.

"I ended up in that dumpster you found me in because I was running from GeneCo. Cops, and that caused this kind of attack. They.. ah... they scare me. So do Pavi, Amber, and Luigi." After saying this she wiped the tear off of her face and drank the rest of the water, put it back and leaned back into her pillows and sighed. She heard Graverobber shift and felt his hand on her forehead then he cleared his throat and left; but by the time he left, Shilo had succumbed to slumber.

* * *

He felt so sorry for her, he just wanted to help. The touch on his chest from her little fingers was just too much. He dedicated to himself that he would do anything in his power to help her, even if he was too stubborn to admit it. "Damn it Grave, what's wrong with you?" He asked himself, but could only shrug inwardly for the answer. She scooted closer to him and plucked the glass of water from the tray. She started talking about how she got into that dumpster, and how scared she was of the three monsters that had been born of Rotti. _"How can I help her? What can I do now?"_

The thoughts came unbiddingly to his mind, and all he could think of was that he was being stupid for this one innocent little girl. He saw the tear that went down her face and wanted to wipe it off of her, but she beat him to it so he just watched her get comfortable. He felt an irresistible urge to touch her, so he put his hand on her forehead to feel that she was hot, then cleared his throat and walked away to get some clothes on.

After getting his pants, shoes, and socks on he felt better about himself and so walked around the house until he found the kitchen and the sandwiches Shilo had been making and finished them. He put those, a glass of half sour milk, and a couple of oranges on a turkey platter and was on the way to her room when the door was knocked on. "Oh great, what's this now?" He muttered, and walked over to the door. He looked to the peephole and stopped breathing completely. "Oh shit!" He whispered, "What the fuck are they doing here?" On the other side was Luigi Largo and two GeneCo. Cops.


	4. The Show Has Started

**I apologize for my not writing for so long. I hope that this is a good chapter, and _please_ send me your ideas, I had a really hard time writing this one. I'm not writing the next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews. Thank you for all of the reviews so far, and please keep reading, I hope to make it worth your while.**

**Love, Dmitra**

* * *

She waited until she felt some of her strength return and tried to get out of bed. Her legs were wobbly and her knees felt like jello, her head hurt and her chest was burning. She sat back down and started to breath slowly. _"Ugh... I must look like a weak little girl."_ She thought to herself.

She got back up and stood for about 5 minutes, and started to feel just little bit better. She started to walk around her room and began to feel the energy coming back. She then went out and started slowly down the stairs. _"At least I'm starting to feel better..."_ She thought. She then noticed that she hadn't seen Graverobber.

_"Great, he left. Why do I have to be so pathetic?"_ She berated herself, then called out to him. "Graverobber!" After calling out she turned the corner of the stairs and saw him crouching down. "Graverobber... what are you doing?" She looked at him and was confused, kept slowly going down the stairs.

* * *

He was panicking. "What the -fuck- is he doing here? What does he want?" He whispered to himself, still carrying the turkey platter. Then, he heard the sound he was dreading, her footsteps on the stairs. He looked through the window and Luigi was still there along with the GeneCo. Cops.

He cringed, and inwardly screamed when she shouted for him. He bared his teeth and turned around to see Shilo, looking at him with the greatest confusion on her face. She asked him what he was doing, but he dared not speak. _"Oh no... what am I supposed to do?"_ He gently placed the sandwhiches on the floor and put the platter up against the window so he could cover most of it.

He gestured wildly at Shilo saying, "Get down off the stairs now!" He then whispers, "It's Luigi, now hide!" He watched her as she tried to go faster down the stairs only to fall and hurt her knees worse, which were now bleeding badly. _"Fuck"_ He thought. Then, he had an idea. He put the sandwhiches back on the platter, set them next to the door, stood up and opened it.

* * *

Shilo heard what he said, and tried to hurry down the stairs, but her frail body wouldn't let her go any faster and she soon fell down the stairs. _"Damn it... I'm so weak..."_ She thought. She felt something warm on her legs, and noticed that she was bleeding heavily. "Oh no... Graverobber, help me. Please." She looked up and was shocked.

She watched him open the door to Luigi and two Cops. "No Graverobber! Don't let the monsters in! Please!" She was so frightened that she started to hyperventilate, and she tried to pull herself back up the stairs, but couldn't get turned around to go the right way. She ended up going toward the men in front of her.

"Hello, Luigi, how are you this fine night?" She stopped moving when she heard this come from Graverobber. "What?" She asked herself. She then passed out after going back into hyperventilation, and didn't wake up for a long time after that.

* * *

Graverobber steeled himself against the noise that Shilo was making. "Hello, Luigi, how are you doing this fine night?" Luigi looked past Graverobber for a second, then back to him. "I am... doing fine. Now, let me into the house. I need to speak with Shilo... maybe you too." _"What the fuck does this freak want now?"_ Grave thought. He heard Shilo collapse once again and looked backward with a forced look of contempt.

"Well, come in, but those boys can't come." He gestured to the Cops. "Also, you'll need to let me get Shilo up off the floor." Luigi thought for a second, trembled a bit, then settled himself down. "Well, I guess. You boys guard the door." He walked right past Graverobber and watched with a bemused expression as Shilo bled on the floor.

Graverobber let him pass and shut the door behind him, swallowing hard at the look of poor Shilo laying there on the floor bleeding. _"Great, I'm going to have to pull this off without a hitch... well, here goes."_ He thought as he prepared himself for what was to come. "Let me get this little tramp back up to her room."

* * *

Luigi stood at the door to the crappy house and fumed for a couple of minutes. _"Goddamn it, why isn't the little piece of trash opening the fucking door?"_ He thought over and over as he stood there waiting. Then he heard sounds through the door and grinned. "So, there's someone else here too eh?" He rubbed his hands together and waited not-so-patiently.

He smiled as the door opened finally after the stupid little act of no one being there, and was surprised to see Amber's little drug dealer standing at the door. "Hello, Luigi, how are you doing this fine night?" The nonchalance of the question surprised him even more, but he replied quickly. After negotiations were made, he walked right in past Grave and stood observing Shilo, then turned his attention to the house itself.

"Hmmm... this place is so incredibly small and trashy... much like the girl that owns it." He chuckled to himself. Then he heard something that Graverobber said and waved it off. "Yes yes, that's fine." He said offhandedly. He then saw Graverobber pick Shilo up and carry her upstairs. He followed out of curiosity, and was again surprised at the quaintness of her room. "Well, Nathan certainly didn't give her any luxury... how pathetic." Then he watched as Grave put her on the bed, and kissed her gently on the forehead.

* * *

As he set her down, he couldn't help but kiss her gently and marvel at her beauty. Her natural, wonderful beauty. "So, Luigi, what do want with Shilo?" He said as he turned around and saw Luigi messing with her bug collection. Luigi stood up nice and tall and smiled. "I want her to help me kill Amber and Pavi."

He gasped. "What...? Well, let's move away from her at least." He touched Luigi and the smaller man swung around and held a knife up to Grave's throat. "Don't you ever touch me again peasant!" Graverobber put his hands up, with his jaws clenching and a vein pulsing on his forehead. "Oh yeah, you'll be sure of that Luigi."

Luigi let go of him with a warning look and Grave started down the stairs towards the kitchen. He sat down and offered a chair to Luigi. He sat down and looked around, then started to speak. "Amber and Pavi are running like it's their own personal drug house/sex pad. It was bad before but now it's getting completely out of control. I need Shilo's help in order to kill both of them so I can take over the company and... help the citizens of this city."


End file.
